


Playing house

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, I guessssss, Kissing, M/M, Playing House, but no sex, overuse of cute pet names, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”





	Playing house

**Author's Note:**

> toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839  
> WE GOT NO BETA READER.  
> WE GOT FLUFF.  
> WE GOT KIDS.  
> WE GOT MYSELF BORED AT WORK AND WRITING NEEDLESS PROMPTS.   
> :D

“Stiles you need to be here at exactly 5:30.” Erica warned him, voice loud over the phone speaker. 

“I’m literally heading out the door right now!” Stiles yelped pulling on his shoes, and hopping around, while trying to keep his phone cradled against his ear.  

“You better be.” Erica growled “I need this mini vacation. I’m literally so frustrated.” 

“Moooom!” a voice bellowed “Andy called me stupid!” 

“Andrew, don't call your sister stupid!” Erica shouted “Or Uncle Stiles isn't going to come and spend the weekend with you.”

“NOOOOO!” Stiles heard two voices shout out, and smiled fondly.

“Hurry, please!” Erica begged “I need to get Boyd to the hotel asap.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes “I’ll be there in 5.” 

He hung up and grabbed his backpack, heading out the front door. 

>>>>>>>>>>>

Stiles threw the jeep into park and stumbled out to see Derek’s car parked in front of Boyd and Erica’s house. He frowned and walked up to the door. Just as he was about to knock Erica flung the door open and grabbed him. “Finally!” Erica shouted “Uncle Stiles is here!” 

“UNCLE STILES!” rang out from around the corner, followed by the sound of running. 

Audrey and Andy both slammed into each other around the corner, nearly throwing themselves over. The twins jumped on him, knocking Stiles over. “Are we gonna watch Teen Titans?” Audrey asked big dark eyes looking at Stiles pleadingly. 

“NO!” Andy shouted “I wanna watch Batman.” 

“You can watch whatever Stiles puts on for you.” Boyd laughed, picking up Andy and squeezing him. 

“Uncle Derek wants to watch Teen Titans!” Audrey shouted “Right, Uncle Derek?” 

Just then Derek turned the corner. Stiles gulped, eyes glued on Derek in his dark green sweater. His stubble looked a little longer, even though Stiles had seen him 3 days ago during a research binge. “Hey.” Stiles gawked.

“Derek dropped off Audrey's blanket, because she left it over his house.” Erica told him, a smirk on her red lips “The kids convinced him to stay and watch a movie with you guys. You don't mind right?” 

She smiled, showing off her white teeth. Even without the fangs she looked threatening. “Yeah.” Stiles coughed “Anything for the munchkins.” 

Erica grabbed Boyd, pulling him towards the door. “All right give me a hug!” she said kneeling down. 

The twins wrapped themselves around her. “I love you.” She told them, giving them kisses.

Boyd repeated the process hugging both of them and giving them a peck on the cheek. “Be good for Uncle Stiles and Derek.” He told them softly. 

The twins agreed and waved goodbye as their parents walked out the door. Stiles stood their for a moment eyes on Derek. Derek just quirked an eyebrow “Dinner time?” he said simply. 

“Yeah!” Andy shouted “I wanna grilled cheese!” 

“Me too!” Audrey chimed in.

Stiles nodded “Okay, let's see if we have everything to make it.” 

He followed Derek and the kids into the kitchen and began to dig through the fridge. “Can we play house?” Audrey begged “Please!” 

Andy rolled his eyes, “No that's boring.” 

“How about we play house for a little while and we can play something else after.” Derek told Andy, as he began to slice the cheese. “You can choose the next game.” 

Andy nodded “Fine.” 

Audrey jumped up and down. “I’m the daughter and I am in high school!” She told them “Andy is the pet dog.” 

“I’m not a dog!” Andy cried “I don't want to be a dog.”

“Andy can be the son.” Stiles told him, he began to place the bread in the pan. 

“Fine.” Audrey sighed “But you two are the daddies and you are making us dinner.” 

Stiles nearly burned himself on the stove. “Uh sure.” 

“Pass me the cheese.” he told Derek, as Audrey prattled on behind them. 

“Sure thing, honey.” Derek grinned at him, handing him over the slices. 

Stiles scoffed “Thank you, snookums.” 

The twins rambled on and on as dinner was made. Derek had them set the table as he poured glasses of milk for everyone. “Okay sit down.” Stiles told them, he turned to Derek and batted his eyelashes “Baby, can you grab the napkins.” 

Derek snorted “Sure thing, love bug.” he grabbed a handful and set them on the table. 

He pulled Stiles chair out and waited for Stiles to sit. He leaned forward, grabbing the grilled cheese off the plate and placing it onto Stiles. “There you go, darling.” He said and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles felt his face heat up as the twins laughed. The rest of dinner was spent by listening to the twins talk. As they finished up, Derek shooed the them away to wash their hands and put on their pajamas. Stiles washed the dishes, face still heated from the kiss. “Here ya go.” Derek said as he placed two plates in the sink. “Thanks, sugar.” 

Stiles dropped a the spoon he was scrubbing and turned to Derek. He grabbed Derek by the shirt, pulling him in and smashing their lips together. For a moment Derek froze, and then just as Stiles was about to abort and pull away, Derek grasped his face between his hands and licked into Stiles mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, hands traveling across each others bodies. “Uncle Stiles!” Andy shouted. 

The two broke away from each other, panting, just as Andy turned the corner. “Can we watch a movie before bed?” 

“Um, yeah.” Stiles sputtered “Yep. You and your sister need to choose one together.” 

Andy turned and ran towards the living room, calling for his sister. Derek and Stiles stared at each other for a moment. “I’m gonna… finish the dishes.” Stiles told him. 

Derek nodded and walked towards the living room. After Stiles finished he took a deep breath and made his way to the living room. The twins were seated on the couch next to Derek. “We are gonna watch The Book of Life!” Audrey told Stiles. Stiles took his seat next to her as the movie began. 

He couldn't help, but glance over at Derek every few minutes. They had kissed. Not just a peck, like full on tongue action. Fuck. 

What if Derek didn't want it to go anywhere? What if that was all he was going to ever have? Did Derek feel the same way? Stiles stared blankly at the movie, not taking in anything due to his freak out. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. He turned to see Derek looking at him intently. They stared at each other eyes locked, as Stiles calmed down. The movie continued on and Stiles finally watched it, with Derek’s hand on him the whole time. 

 

The twins yawned loudly as the movie ended. Derek grabbed Andy and carried him towards the room, as Stiles took Audrey. The tucked them in and walked out of the room quietly. Derek and Stiles both paused in the living room. “Um…” Stiles mumbled rubbing the back of his neck “So uh. Thanks for tonight. It helped having you here.” 

Derek stared at him eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah.” he said slowly, as he turned to the door “Yeah. Okay.” 

“You could stay the night.” Stiles blurted out.

Derek whipped around, eyes on him. “I mean-” Stiles began “We can do it again tomorrow. Wake up. Make the kids waffles.” 

Derek grinned at him. “Sure.” He said, walking up to Stiles. 

Stiles backed up against the wall as Derek walked forward. Derek put his arms over Stiles shoulders caging him in. “We can make…” he murmured “Waffles.”

Stiles blushed and rose up to kiss him. Derek turned and buried his face into Stiles neck, sucking and nipping. “Fuck.” Stiles gasped. 

“Maybe after a few dates.” Derek laughed.

Stiles let his head fall back, hitting the wall. “You’re gonna kill me.” He groaned.

Derek chuckled, grabbing Stiles hand, leading him towards the guest room. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Stiles nodded dumbly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fluff. As always I am hoechlinsforeskin on tumblr. Come and say hi. I will take prompts. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
